matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Reprobate"
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 17.9.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 91|capacity = 12 (max 60) (24 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = *340 *270 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 17.9.0 update. Appearance *It is a semiautomatic sniper rifle with a somewhat bulky build. It consists of a sniper scope, 12-round magazine at the back, bipod, and a suppressor. Strategy It deals great damage, good fire rate, average capacity and above-average mobility. Tips *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Use this in long range maps to make use of the scope. *The usable bipod allows you to stand still sniping enemies with the reduced recoil, but be sure to move frequently though since the recoil reduction is quite tempting. *This weapon offers a larger margin for error due to the high rate of fire, allowing more freedom to fire. *Since its accuracy cannot lose even when firing continuously, you can no-scope this weapon, provided you are experienced enough to do so. *As always, aim on the head for max DPS. **This is true since doing so guarantees the 2x damage multiplier. *It is useful for overwhelming low-fire rate weapon users. *Strafe when you are sniping since staying in one place will render you vulnerable to all kinds of counterattacks. *Use the scope if you want to be more accurate. *This weapon is useful for long range crowd control, due to its fair reload speed for a sniper weapon. Just make sure you're hidden. *Use the suppressor to your advantage and engage enemies behind cover or out of sight. Counters *Pick off its users from long range when unnoticed. *Jump around to lure the user to waste its ammo. *Its relatively small amount of ammo can be a hindrance to the user, use the time to attack when he or she reloads. *Engage the users using high mobility and high-efficiency weapons. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter, especially when the user in question has anything with . *Use a shotgun, sub-machine gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Avoid its users's sight if all else fails. *Area damage weapons will easily mess up the user's aim. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It looks like the second generation counterpart of the Deadly Guerrilla, due to the design. *The word means "an unprincipled person" (noun) and "express or feel disapproval of" (verb). *It is one of the Sniper weapons with a usable bipod. *It is one of the bullpup sniper weapons in the game. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed